


I need a nap

by TransformersGirl13



Series: Grimfire Gifts [4]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Sleepytimes, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 20:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15648444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersGirl13/pseuds/TransformersGirl13
Summary: Misfire isn't feeling well and Grimlock wants to comfort him





	I need a nap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Space_robotcookie here on Ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Space_robotcookie+here+on+Ao3).



> sorry so short, I've been crazy busy with work

Misfire was miserable. He was cold and just wanted to rest, but he couldn’t rest because everything ached. He was laying in his berth trying to sleep but couldn’t seem to get comfortable. He had about six blankets on him trying to get warm again but nothing seemed to work. He just wanted to give up.  


Misfire didn’t even move when there was a gentle knock at the door. “Misfire?” Came a muffled ask that Misfire instantly knew was their resident Dinobot. Grimlock opened the door and poked his Dino snout in.  


“Hi buddy.” Misfire whispered and Grimlock sneaked his whole body in and closed the door. Grim lumbered over to him and Misfire reached out to pat his snout.  


“Misfire… hurt?” Grim rumbled, concerned.  


“No, well… yes…. But I’m sick buddy.” Misfire explained to him.  


“Oh.” Was Grimlock’s only response. He lingered by Misfire before bringing his snout down and nuzzling him gently.  


“Oh, you’re warm.” Misfire sighed and hugged the nuzzling snout. Grimlock rumbled and used said snout to move Misfire some so that he could crawl up on the berth. He didn’t fit, and half his body hung off the side. He made a displeased rumble and Misfire chuckles. “It’s okay buddy…”  


Grimlock gave a huff and got off the bed. He transformed back into robot mode and scooped Misfire up and held him while he crawled back on the bed. Once settled Grimlock held Misfire close to his chest. Misfire was loving it, Grim was warm and it felt great to be held close and cuddled while he was sick and not feeling well at all. Grim let out a low rumble and rocked Misfire gently. It was nice, and before Misfire knew it he was sleeping peacefully with Grimlock still holding him. 

He woke up a few hours later with Grimlock still holding him, Grim was asleep himself and looked damn adorable from Misfire’s point of view. Misfire had to admit he felt better thanks to Grimlock. Watching Grim sleep Misfire knew that the big lug cared about him, in his own way. Misfire hoped when Grimlock’s memory came back that he’d still care for him like this too. And he most certainly would.

Grimlock woke up not long after and hummed down at Misfire happily, They both got up and made their way to Grimlock's room with the bigger bed, you know, that way Grimlock would stretch out and Misfire could still be warm and cuddled. They happily slept the rest of the day, too.


End file.
